The invention relates to a needlepoint sheet of flexible plastic material. In particular the improved needlepoint sheet provides a plurality of eight sided perforations therein for receiving thread-like material therethrough. In a preferred embodiment of the invention each of the sides forms a plane. The height and width of each of the side planes is substantially equal. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art. The prior art does not provide a needlepoint sheet of flexible plastic material having a plurality of eight sided perforations therein for receiving thread-like material therethrough.
Marx et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,750 disclose a needlepoint sheet having four sided perforations enclosed on four sides. Kaye in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,021 discloses a fabric having triangular shaped pores for embroidery. Mabry in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,240 discloses a needlework technique using ribbon in a needlework canvas having four sided openings. Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,429 discloses a curved needlepoint canvas having four sided perforations. Ciganko in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,238 discloses a toy stitching set having a stitching grid with four sided perforations. Strasburger in U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,687 discloses an oramental mesh having four sided openings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a needlepoint sheet of flexible plastic material having a plurality of channels each enclosed by a channel wall having eight sides wherein the channels are adapted to receive thread-like material therethrough.
It is an object of the invention to provide a needlepoint sheet of flexible plastic material having a plurality of channels each enclosed by a channel wall having eight sides which form octagonal openings at both the upper and lower end portions of each channel and wherein the channels are adapted to receive thread-like material therethrough.
It is an object of the invention to provide a needlepoint sheet of flexible plastic material having a plurality of channels each enclosed by a channel wall having eight planar sides and wherein each planar side is connected to two curved portions of the channel wall and wherein the channels are adapted to receive thread-like material therethrough.
It is an object of the invention to provide a needlepoint sheet having first, second and third channels formed therein, wherein each channel is enclosed by eight sides forming an octagonal upper opening enclosed by eight substantially straight edges of the eight sides.
It is an object of the invention to provide a needlepoint sheet having first, second and third channels formed therein, wherein each channel is enclosed by eight sides forming an octagonal upper opening enclosed by eight substantially straight edges of the eight sides, and wherein the first and second channels are positioned along a first line, the first and third channels being positioned along a second line, and wherein the first and second lines intersect at an acute angle.
One problem of the prior art is that the needlepoint sheets have four sided perforations having rectangular upper and lower openings. Prior art needlepoint sheets do not provide flat surfaces over which to draw thread in both diagonal and orthogonal directions. Needlepoint sheets having octagonal upper and lower openings provide a flat surface over which to draw thread in diagonal and orthogonal directions. Thread drawn over a flat surface flattens the thread and widens the area covered thereby. Another problem of the prior art is that the orthogonal sides of the perforations tend to crack at the corners, i.e. the intersection of the adjacent sides. The improvements of the present invention beneficially provide a novel, nonobvious and useful manner of providing needlepoint sheets which are adapted to provide a flat surface over which to draw thread in diagonal and orthogonal directions.